


Exception

by heydoeydoey



Series: Everything 'verse [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heydoeydoey/pseuds/heydoeydoey
Summary: Dinner with the Hudson-Hummels.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman
Series: Everything 'verse [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638469
Kudos: 23





	Exception

Puck can’t remember the last time he actually had sweaty palms. He’s not sure if it’s _ever_ happened to him, really. But on the drive over to the Hudson-Hummels’, his hands feel clammy on the steering wheel. He parks at the curb and sits in his truck, letting the song on the radio play itself out before he kills the engine. He wipes his hands on his jeans and forces himself to get out of the truck. Kurt probably heard his engine anyway and will be waiting at the door for him.

He shouldn’t be this nervous. Once he and Finn called their truce and were bros again, Puck all but moved in with the Hudson-Hummels. Mrs. H practically raised him, and Mr. H has always been really cool about letting Puck hang out. They’ve even run into each other a couple times in the kitchen late at night, both raiding the fridge, and they have an understanding that Puck won’t tell anybody that Burt cheats on his low-sodium diet sometimes. (Puck realises with a jolt he’ll now be in trouble with _both_ Hummel men if he accidentally spills that secret.)

He knows Friday dinners are a big deal for the Hudmels, and he never expected he’d be invited to one right off the bat. He figured he’d start out on a random Tuesday or something and work his way up to Fridays. It feels like a lot of _pressure_ , doing the meet-the-parents-as-Kurt’s-boyfriend-rather-than-as-Finn’s-bro thing on a Friday. He wanted to tell Kurt that when he first invited him, but Kurt’s eyes had gotten all shiny, that weird mix of happy and about-to-cry, when he told Puck it had been Burt who insisted Puck come over for Friday. And so of course Puck hadn’t been able to say no.

He rings the bell, rather than just letting himself in like he usually does and when Kurt swings the door open, he’s got his head tilted to the side like he’s going to ask Puck about it. Except he doesn’t. He just sort of stares at Puck, his mouth hanging open, and Puck can’t help running a hand over the stripe where his mohawk was until three hours ago.  
  
“You cut your hair.” Kurt says, sort of awed.  
  
“Yeah.” Puck nods. He’s never done the meet-the-parents thing as somebody’s boyfriend, but he’s pretty sure looking like a juvenile delinquent punk isn’t a good place to start.  
  
Kurt blinks at him owlishly for a minute, before hooking his fingers in Puck’s belt loops, pulling him into the house and tilting his head up to press a kiss to Puck’s lips.  
  
“I like it,” Kurt murmurs, reaching up and running his hand back and forth over Puck’s buzz cut, sending shivers up and down Puck’s spine.  
  
Puck opens his mouth, but before he can make a joke about Kurt petting him like a cat, Burt Hummel is hovering in the doorway, watching them with an expression Puck can’t read.  
  
“Uh, hey Mr. H.” He says and Kurt turns, his arm sliding around Puck’s waist. Burt’s eyes track the movement and his expression softens. “Thanks for inviting me.” It feels weird to express gratitude after so many years of never doing it, but it earns him a squeeze from Kurt and a nod from Burt, so he figures manners are also a good thing to bring with you when meeting your boyfriend’s dad.

Finn and Carole are already waiting in the kitchen and Puck slides into the seat next to Kurt. It’s been his seat for as long as he’s been eating dinner with the Hudson-Hummels, since Finn’s gangly arms take up most of the other side of the table.  
  
“Dude,” Finn gapes at Puck. “You got rid of the ‘hawk.”  
  
“Needed a change,” Puck shrugs.  
  
“Looks weird,” Finn comments, before drinking down half his glass of milk in one go.  
  
For a while the conversation revolves around how good the chicken is and then Finn tells a rambling story about something that happened at the garage that day, and Kurt tenses slightly. Puck’s not sure what that's about, but he’s willing to bet he’ll hear about it sooner or later. He laces his fingers through Kurt’s on top of the table, squeezing his hand. Kurt shoots him a smile that’s tight in the corners, which Puck is learning is not a good sign. He wants to ask what’s wrong, but before he can, the Burt Hummel Third Degree starts.

Most of the questions are the sort of thing he’d expect: his plans for the summer (Kurt, cleaning pools rather than “cleaning pools”), his plans for his senior year (Kurt, glee club, football), and his plans for after he graduates (besides Kurt, pretty much nonexistent).  
  
There’s really only one that throws him through a loop and he’s glad that Burt waits to ask it until they’re sitting alone in the living room, while Kurt and Carole and Finn are cleaning up the kitchen.  
  
“Do you understand what it’s going to take? Being his boyfriend at that school?” Puck flounders for a minute, distracted by this sudden knowledge that Burt may have finally agreed to let Kurt come back to McKinley. Burt’s expression hardens when Puck doesn’t answer. “If you’re planning on hiding or giving up at the first sign of trouble—

“No,” Puck blurts out quickly. “I’m, uh, not going anywhere. And I won’t let anything happen to him.”  
  
“That isn’t what I asked you.”  
  
“I don’t give a fuck what any of those ignorant assholes do or think or say. This is more important that any of that.”  
  
Puck’s pretty sure that dropping the F-bomb in a conversation with your boyfriend’s father isn’t usually the best way to get him to like you. He figures from the way Burt snorts a laugh and claps him on the shoulder, though, that maybe Burt Hummel is the exception to a lot of rules.


End file.
